bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaleles Darkshine
Description The crimson flocks of thick messy hair have turned into rather lifless mess of pitch black tangled mess of hair after a demon possession. The ocean blue eyes, darkened into shade of midnight, golden flex within them turned into coppery mix of crimson with the physical changes the demonic possession left to Thales. Usually he has long fingernails, though all of them groomed and taken care of to near perfection. Smooth and oval shaped nails. Phyiscally he seems rather well build for what is typicall a sinewy elf body. Resuilt of rather excessive exercies and training. Tattoos of elven orgin cover his wrists and shins, clear indication that he's born of a warriors heritage. Unlike most elves he carries a greatsword on his back. Prefared weapon rather than dual wielding small blads, or the popular longsword and shield. Though he always has small arsenal of different lenght swords on him, last of which is a trusty dagger. However inside his mouth has two nasty rows of razor shap teeth, those he often covers with illusions, but those bend and brake often enough. Often garmets either are lavishly expensive and well made or, simple travelling clothes. As he is often on the travel or putting up a show of somekind. As a bard though he favours telling tales of his own accord, or others he's followed. over the typical singing or poetry. To some though, he's a jester, others he's a loremaster, to himself he's still the same simple, but curious, elf who came all those years ago to Treegum, to see humans, dwarves and gnomes. Personality Not what one would call a follower. Doesnt often follow any given instructions, rushes headlong into the danger. More than once suffered the consiquences of being imulsive and bullheaded. Though he is known to be however easily manipulated, often fails to see friends from foes and vice versa. Brushes with the law and authority constantly in the past. Known also to be very emotional, feeling the loss of a friend or ally years after. Easily bonds with new people as well as old, just as long anyone's willing to try, and makes those friends for life. Unlike like many elves, his moods can vary from happy to sad from day to day rather than slowly going through them, all part of that impulsive side. Background Thaleles (Hawk of Mending) Firian (Darkshine, Light that Shines in Dark) Home: Born in Eveningfall, Thales grew up to a young age of nine surrounded by two parents, and a sister on the way. However Darkshine enterprices buisess took them far off lands many a times. One such time lead to a death of the caravan by orcish raiders. Leaving orphaned two Darkshine children to die in the woods. However the fey took pity, despite their reputation, afterall there are many stories among elves of leaving the children for the fey to take care, to scare them behaiving. The children grew among small encampent of constantly on the move fey (sprites, dryads and satyrs). Surrounded by only a very few other elves. Once one left they were never welcomed back, it's always been rare chance to even a fey, for those had even rarer. To those few rare orphangs things and wealth was never really important for those, stealing always more easier afterall there was no harm when the need was great. Though on the other hand, they often ended up treated like criminals within civilization, being broughgt up by the fey folk, and acting it. Value of morality, good and evil, laws and chaos, paid a little part in upbringing. Even the rudamentry survival training was more of "run and hide" than fight for your life. Family: Though only two Darkshine descenends exist. A brother and a sister, the family line is long leading up to the great war of the past. up to Dark Saint's war.. Many of the ancestry having been reknown weaponsmiths and warriors, always through time a shining example wielding a magical moonblade. A legacy weapon of old. THaleles parents however, more focused on gaining money, with the family legacy reputation. The sword of old came lost with time, buried with the last true warrior. Skipping the generation of "black sheep" that was his parents, Thales has been reunited with his family blade. Locked away though, the sleeping magic within faded in the passing of millenias. offering very little use anymore. Though in no way receaved any formal education Thales learned off the fey. Hiding, spark of magic, and of course how to make merry. The title of bard only comming naturally to the wandering soul of the misplaced elf. Religion's aswell never really touched the fey, and Thales has been rather irreligous in his time, briefly falling in with the hedonistic cults he's met in the passing of years (such as the reputed Joe cult). Leaving home however, he learned off moon elves of Eveningfall and few scraps of facts about his ancestry, though most of it still lost in the mists of time. Even took the step of learning art of fighting from the local elven warriors in honour of those generations passed before him. Relationships: He knows his parents are dead now, though what happened to his sister and the more extended family. is unknown. He's only once had a brief encounter with the ghostly spirit of his grandfather, the last wielder of the legacy weapon. As well as through a lore spell, the maker of the blade. the very first spirit bound to it. Thales himself is easy to make friends with and talk to. Seems to have always a story or two to tell. Many ask why not write it down into books instead, but he just claims that then he wouldnt have anything to tell new people he meets. Enemies often feel his wrath and see their ends by a flash of a blade. There are none at the moment, that wasnt laid waiste at his wake. Even gods have known to die. He is infact learned alot of morality, the right and wrong from those he met once entering civilization, paladins and heroes left words of wisdom to him. Yet, he's know to be often even still found behind the bars at the jail on occaision. Accomplishments * Death of his parents (born of Eveingfall), Lead to fey taking in the orphaned children. Leaving home (the fae) to never return, the hunger for adventure and the knowledge of his family become too great. The nonspesific merchantile family, that was Darkshine, left him with mixed feelings of them. On his arrival to Treegum, he spents a nights in jail. Hearing later stories of the Rooks villany happening the same time. Soon after his arrival joins Joe Cult, hedonistic order of people who worship a cow. Witnessess the Aberrach in it's full glowly, then it's sinking. Common thief entered Treegum, years later takes the title of a bard. unknowingly witnessing birh of Lividicus. As Parioh slays Orogorgon with articfact called Soulhammer. The drow scouting parties cut off Thales tongue, drow magic prevents convensional healing. Mute bard witnesses the death of the emepror Wravian. Months later Lisa and May help the mute bard to replace his lost tnogue it with imps. Artifact discovered, turns out to be a legacy blade of Darkshine family. Small bit of family history uncovered. Witnesses gods Vastur and Ra'Ma ontop of Sentiel Keep assing judgment to Lividicus. Shortly after leaves Joe cult. The bull demi-god comes to drink with Thal asking alot of strange questions. The drow war begins, Thales lost his body to possessing demon, Caedrus. Only child (half elven) lost named Roland. Caedrus builds a laboratry and making wicked experiments with Treegum's refugees in the woods. Demon makes a pact with the Dark Cloud and it's leader mr.Rain. Leads to many a wicked deed. Though Jakt Rain helps Thal rid off the demon, he recieves betrayal as reward. Thales begins long crusade against Rain and Dark Cloud, which leads to his death, Four years later, Vizaga and band of others save Thal from the torment of Abyss. Crusade against Storm, what became of Dark Cloud, continues. Founding of Stormwatchers. Shortly after being revived, recieves honorary title of Silver Dawn marshall. Recieves a mortal wound from Soulhammer, Nearly dying from the soul stealing blade. Wound never heals. Witnessing the death of his beloved, Allaysis, crushes the elf. Leaving Sapahge devastated. Returns to election, briefly takes his seat as councilor of Treegum. Death of the godess Shard helps the passage of Allaysis soul to find high heaves finally. Leaves the council, to mourn in peace. Retaking Stormwatchers command briefly after. Dark purpose of the legacy sword revealed through divination magic, it's made to kill humans during Dark Saints war. Affiliations * Cult of Joe: Ex-Cultist * Silver Dawn: Honorary Marshall * Stormwatchers: Guild Master Properties * West Treegum (next to Lustys): Old house ruins (Destroyed during drow war, but was never sold) * Eveningfall Woods: Laboratory of Caedrus the Demon (Destroyed by Thales once rid of the demon) * Guildhouse North Treegum: The Eye of the Storm: (Co-owned with Lisa) Category:Player Characters